


A Meal

by ShyChangling



Series: Ascended AU [3]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cannibalism, Gen, In a way, Other, induced vomiting, or at least attempts to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: O'Malley had cooked something up for his new bait. It was hardly to keep him healthy. To see how far he could push things with Dufrense. Not like traumatizing him with the fire was enough. No O'Malley wants to see more of that startled face.





	A Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning more dark ship. Which is obvious. As well as this being a piece directly after Its You Who Feel Dead.   
> I think this can be read regardless of previous reading but it is needed to get the whole thing I think.

Doc stares down at the plate set before him. A steak. Of what, Doc simply hoped it was beef. He wasn't sure what he was dealing with, now under O'Malley's care. He looks up, "I'm a vegetarian O'malley. You know this." Is he mocking him with this? Taunting him? Holding over the horror he had seen that night?

"I spent all day hunting something non sapient the least you can do is humour me," O'Malley shoves a fork into the dripping cooked meat. The red sauce hardening the longer it sits there.

"Its not human?" Doc tenses up looking at the fork dug into the steak and the knife laying neatly next to it. What if he denies it, simply says no. Will he be hurt for not eating it. He looks up at O'Malley.

"You're hurting my feelings, Dufresne. I did so much just to feed you," O'Malley frowns and then laughs. "I have no more fruits or vegetables. We ran out, eat meat or starve."

Doc slowly picks up the knife. He's cut into meat before, but he'd rather not think of it like that. Never like that. He feels nauseous as he frees a piece and slowly brings it to his mouth. Theirs a strong iron taste. He wants to gag. But he swallows, maybe that's enough to please O'Malley and leave him be.

He looks up as O'Malley pulls off a glove showing off his bandaged hand with a disturbing laugh. Doc looks to the red sauce on his fork and stumbles back. Knocking over the make shift table. "Was that your blood!" Doc feels his stomach turn.

O'Malley says nothing and simply watches Doc scramble to his knees and heave out. 

Doc sticks fingers into his throat hoping to throw it up. He's heard stories of intaking Harrowed blood will change you. He doesn't want that. He tries pushing fingers back deeper and coughs. But nothing comes up. He looks up with wide eyes at O'malley.

O'Malley digs into his hair with fingers and pushes him down. "That was rude, Dufresne. All that effort and you try to throw it up?" He laughs loudly curling his fingers, making sure his pulls out strands of hair.

"That hurts!"

"Course it hurts. That's the point. Next time I cook for you, you best eat it all."

\--

The hour to pass was difficult for Doc. He felt sick to himself. He was sure it was the meat itself, he had not eaten that in along time. But the other half of himself was scared it was the effects of the blood. He lays curled on his bed. He hopes this is a one time deal. Just O'Malley pushing boundaries and then never again do it.

Doc knows that's hoping for too much.

**Author's Note:**

> does it even count as cannibalism if its just blood (to a lesser event the blood of a demon)? Then again I've never seen vampire fics tagged with cannibalism even though I personally think it counts. Oh well I still tagged it as such just in case. Philosophy on the subject can go to tumblr lmao


End file.
